


Pilot Emily 1-5/5

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU, Bites and Bruises, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Danger, Dirty Talk, F/F, Obedience, Restraints, Worship, foot/shoe fetish, wrist and ankles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: I wrote 5 Emily/Andy fics for a bingo that were all set in an outerspace AU where Emily is a pilot and has an adversarial relationship with Andy.  In the transfer I thought I'd put them all in one place, though they were written as individual pieces.Part 1:  Earn Your Wings.  AU out in space somewheres, Emily deals with a distraction in her cockpit.Part 2:  You Can Fly.  Andy answers a repair call in Emily’s cabin.Part 3:  Before You Walk.  Emily prepares for an away mission and Andy pays her a visit.Part 4:  Not Your Baby.  Andy tends to Emily after an away mission problem.Part 5:  It's My Cockpit, Baby.  Emily deals with yet another distraction in her cockpit.





	1. Earn Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily deals with a cockpit distraction.

**Earn Your Wings ******

********

********

 

The control panel was lit up indicating all those things that were important to space ships. Right now they just didn’t matter. Of course they mattered but the pilot couldn’t tear her eyes from the window long enough to care. She just hoped that with both hands on the control yoke that she wouldn’t have to hear the alert tones. An asteroid belt was no place for their little craft, but there was nothing she could do for it now. Sometimes you couldn’t go around, you couldn’t go under, you couldn’t go over—no, sometimes you just had to go through it.

Barely avoiding a medium sized asteroid, the hull shook. “Bloody hell!”

The cockpit door swooshed open and the pilot breathed a curse again. Company was not what she needed.

“Why so tense?” The pilot felt fingers slip along the ripstop fabric of her uniform.

Locking her jaw to concentrate on not getting them killed, the pilot hissed. “Strap in.” Shifting the yoke to the left the ship shuddered as it banked away from the large mass that almost had their names all over it.

Her eyes unwavering, the click of the seat harness took care of one worry in this endless spiral of hazards. Clear space might be on the other side of this asteroid belt, but clarity was not going to be anywhere since there was no horizon in space. It was moments like these that she wished she hadn’t burned all those bridges back on Londrinium. Back then she only had to keep moving—underground tunnels, hijacking train tracks, or piloting the river. ‘Old troubles always look easy later.’ Shaking her head, Emily fought the urge to run her fingers through her hair, besides her tight bun wouldn’t give her any satisfaction. Swallowing Emily thought, ‘Speaking of.’ Emily yanked the yoke to the right making a point as she felt long fingers stroking up her knee and sliding to the inside of her thigh.

The rocking of the ship did not make the point she intended. The fingers on her thigh just tightened. “And—” The ship shook and alarms began buzzing. The sounds Emily made as she grunted and groaned moving with the yoke to avoid a fresh onslaught of asteroids had her companion flexing and unflexing her fingers rhythmically against Emily’s thigh. She might have to wait for clear space, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy priming the pump while she was strapped into the co-pilot’s chair.

*** *** ***

Sighing Andy stretched in the chair unclicking her seatbelt. “Amazing, baby.” The brunette stood and reached up to stroke Emily’s cheek. Lightning fast reflexes clenched Emily’s fingers around Andy’s wrist. “Ow.” Andy hissed and then smiled. Licking her lips, Andy reached up with her other hand. “I love when you’re on a run, baby.” As predicted Emily grabbed the other hand before it could reach its destination. Andy felt her body tingle as her arousal increased exponentially. Docked in the repair station of Aventay, the little Runway craft wouldn’t need her pilot for many hours. In the asteroid belt Andy could only tease herself and Emily, not that they were safe again she knew the possibilities, like the stars, were endless.

The blue eyes hardened and stared into mischievous brown assessing the situation, taking in the brunette’s easy arousal, and trying to tame the beast in herself. “I’m not your baby.” Emily brought Andy’s arms down slowly to hang at their sides, but she did not release her grip. The brunette let out an amused snort of laughter and then leaned her face forward and blew Emily a kiss. “You want that chair?” Emily growled in reference to the usurped co-pilot’s spot. “Sit in it.” With one hand in the center of Andy’s chest, Emily pushed her back and down into the chair. She stepped forward her legs blocking any attempt to rise back up that Andy may have had.

A sultry hum escaped from the half smile on Andy’s face as she placed her hands on the arm rests and scooted her hips forward as she made herself comfortable in the chair. “Don’t be like that, baby. I was just paying you a complement.” Andy spread her legs, rubbing her knees against Emily’s thighs as she did. Her stance wasn’t very wide, but the invitation was clear.

Emily looked down at the infuriating woman. She jammed her hands in her pockets holding back. Her fingers touched on a fistful of runcords and an evil gleam lit up her eyes. “You like that chair, don’t you?” Emily bent at the waist leaving her hands in her pocket. Immediately Andy sat up straight, her eyes dilated and her breath coming in short gasps.

‘Tiger.’ Andy thought as her gaze slipped from Emily’s blue eyes to her ruby red lips and back. Repeating the cycle she let her eyes dip lower as they followed down the disappearing pale plane of skin revealed by the V of Emily’s uniform.

Emily brushed her cheek against the skin of Andy’s, her heart beating faster as she put her plan in motion. This woman was constantly under her skin and needed to be taught a lesson. While the source of her trouble was distracted Emily slipped two run cords from her pockets. “I asked you a question.” Emily hissed as she turned her face so that her lips slid hard across Andy’s cheek and then her lips without kissing her.

“Yes.” Andy panted as Emily pulled back.

Emily flicked her wrists so that the runcords flipped against Andy’s skin following their trajectory until they wrapped around and closed against their own ends. Emily stood haughtily slipping her hands back into her pockets. “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” Emily wiped the back of her right hand across her mouth as if to rid herself of the other woman’s germs. “I asked, do you like that chair?”

Andy adjusted in her seat thrusting her breasts out as she flexed her arms testing the runcords. “Hmmm.” She hummed her answer, “I love this chair.” Andy reached her leg up, wrapping it around Emily’s hip and pulling the woman closer.

The position pressed Emily’s mound against Andy’s other knee forcing a shudder out of the red head. Relishing in the seconds it took Emily to regain the upper hand, Andy’s sex clenched as she watched the struggle play out in those stormy blue eyes. Emily’s tight fingers on her leg sent a jolt of desire up Andy’s body. “You have to earn your wings.” Emily pulled away and dropped to one knee pulling Andy’s leg down with her. The runcord closed tight against her ankle and Andy squirmed trying to keep her leg free—anything to prolong her contact with the elusive red head. It wasn’t like there was anywhere for her to go, especially since escape wasn’t her goal. Once her other leg was secured Emily placed her hands on the inside of Andy’s knees and fixed her with a stare that was halfway between desire and ire. Andy bit her lip.

“First,” Emily said as she let her thumbs slide up and down against the thin fabric of Andy’s flight suit. “Don’t distract the pilot.” The heat of Emily’s palms short-circuited Andy’s brain, those thumbs dangerously close to her sex. Andy squirmed in her seat hoping for better contact. Emily leaned forward her cheek brushing against Andy’s once again. Andy whined as Emily’s words caressed the shell of her ear, “Second, don’t reach beyond your rank.” Emily bit the lob of Andy’s ear pulling it hard with her teeth. Pulling back Emily cupped Andy’s cheek against her palm, “I’m not your baby.” Lightly she slapped her hand against that willing cheek and then trailed the tips of her first and third fingers against Andy’s, which fell open her tongue darting out to taste the skin.

Turning away Emily stopped in the open cockpit door. “If you still want to earn your wings, find me.”

The door swooshed shut as Andy tried to slow her heart rate. Struggling against the restraints Andy eventually gave up and just replayed Emily’s words and touch in her mind over and over. Eventually the repair crew would come and finding her they would release her. Until then she would just sit back and enjoy the fantasy—where she was strapped to this chair, only naked and Emily didn’t leave her all wound up.

Sighing Andy let her head fall back against the leather of the chair.

********

********

 

 

x


	2. You Can Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy answers a repair call in Emily’s cabin.

**You Can Fly ******

********

********

Emily shook her head as she answered the hail. “Come in.” A grudging mutual understanding had developed between the pilot and the engineer, but neither was going to make it easy. It just wasn’t in them, or perhaps it just wasn’t what was between them. It may not have been defined, but it was definitely not lovey-dovey.

“Ooh, baby, you don’t have to invite me twice.” Andy said as she slipped against Emily’s body on her way inside. “You know I will.” Andy’s lips just barely touched Emily’s skin.

Ignoring the constant sexual hum between them, Emily picked up her data pad as she settled on the couch. “I called you for a repair job.”

Undeterred Andy promised, “I’ll fix you up good.”

*** *** ***

“Walk me to the door?” Andy suggested after they had shared a drink from the fixed replicator.

Rolling her eyes, Emily stood. “You always push your luck.” Emily walked to the door and waited for her ‘guest’.

Reaching up with her free hand, Andy smiled as she ran her fingers through the red tresses. “You always play hard to get.”

Emily smiled as she bat Andy’s hand away. “I am.” Emily leaned back against the wall next to her door and laughed and Andy’s frustration. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Stepping into Emily’s personal space, Andy held Emily’s cheek as she rubbed her lips back and forth without kissing her. Andy kept her cheek pressed close to Emily’s sharing the heat between them as she let her arm slip down Emily’s neck, along the V of her uniform, over her arms, and then down her abdomen to where it was warmer. “You’re not hard, are you, baby.” Andy cupped Emily’s sex as the other woman adjusted her stance without consciously meaning to. Her luck still holding Andy lowered her face to the crook of Emily’s neck letting her tongue dart out to taste the skin.

“I am.” Emily tried to retain her usual snootiness, but Andy knew it had been two weeks too long for her and resistance was futile. 

Andy licked along Emily’s collarbone and pressed her hand harder against the fabric that already felt moist against her fingers. “You don’t feel hard to me.” Andy sucked on Emily’s pulse point and then nibbled back up her neck to her ear. “You feel hot, baby.” Andy hummed as she sucked Emily’s ear lobe into her mouth. “Why play hard to get, when you can fly?” Andy pulled back and looked into Emily’s eyes evaluating how much fight was left in the fiery red head. 

Just as she was leaning in for the kiss and Emily wet her lips with the tip of her pink tongue, her com badge buzzed to life. “Sachs. You’re needed in the cargo bay.”

Emily hit her head back against the wall in frustration. She supposed that karma was paying her back for that runcord stunt a couple of months ago. She had thought that helping Andy earn her wings would get her off, but no such luck. Now it was her turn to be left hanging.

“Coming.” Andy said as she winked at Emily. Pulling away, Andy said, “Next time, baby.” Andy let her eyes wander up and down Emily’s body wistfully. “Um-hum.” Andy shook her head and pressed the door.

Emily had stepped following Andy out in a circle. The door slid closed with a whoosh in her face. She let her forehead fall against it in frustration. Kicking the door once she wondered if she could simply disconnect the replicator and call Andy back again. Then cursing her weakness, Emily stalked toward the bathroom, stripping as she stepped into the sonic shower. “Oh, hell.” She groaned as she thought of time wasted in playing games.

********

 

x


	3. Before You Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily prepares for an away mission and Andy pays her a visit.

**Before You Walk ******

********

********

Pilots weren’t supposed to go on missions. Pilots were supposed to fly the craft, steer the boat, or put the pedal to the metal. Best in the galaxy—she just couldn’t sit still for long, respect authority, or pay for all the things in her possession (well, any of them, but that was by choice). Who was there to make her pay anyway? Johnny Law? As far as Emily could tell he died at the end of the 21st century and no deputy had come yet to take his place. The Runway was the fastest ship of her kind and she was faster than a lot of ships that should have been faster. Emily had seen to the modifications herself. Factory produced pilots coming from the Elias-Clark Federation couldn’t keep up with her when all other things were considered equal.

Emily sighed as she slipped her earrings on. She was the pilot not the smuggler. Smoothing down her dress she looked at the shoes she had chosen from her closet and cringed. They weren’t good enough for the mission she was accompanying the captain on, but on this small ship they all had to make do. They made do with repairs, cargo space, and the edges of legitimate business. The captain was a smuggler; it was in her blood and why she turned her back on society. To be the best in the business had driven her to her own ship and the captaincy. Emily admired that. For the first time she had been captivated by anything. She could learn more than just speed and she could function within the social structure on board the small ship. Each person did their own job or job(s) and left the others alone.

‘Except for one.’ Emily thought with a wry smile as she stepped into the shoes. It had taken a long time, but Andy had gotten under her skin. It could be bad for both of them, but they couldn’t resist each other for more than about two weeks. For the first time since joining the crew Emily wondered about safety. She wondered if it was a sign of getting old or a sign of weakness. If the ship was captured Andy would be in danger. If they were tracked down by ECF agents, they would be sent to prisons on either side of the universe. The thought made her heart race on the few occasions that they had close calls.

As if thinking could summon a person, her door chimed.

“Come in.” Emily called out.

Her uniform grimy from the day’s work, Andy came in with her hands behind her back. “I knew you’d be smokin’ hot, baby” Andy whistled as she looked her erstwhile lover from head to toe. When she leaned in for a kiss Emily planted her palm against her face pushing her away. 

“Don’t call me baby.” Emily shook her head and walked back to the mirror. 

She watched as Andy backed up a step shuffling behind her back before dropping to her knees. “You’re breakin’ my heart, baby.” With one hand, Andy held her heart in dramatic gesture.

Trying not to laugh Emily looked down at her breast picking a non-existent piece of lint off her gown.

Andy crawled forward on her knees and one hand. “I’d crawl on my hands and knees for you, baby.” Andy came to a stop behind Emily and the woman blushed.

She bent down and grabbed Andy’s free hand in a harsh grip. “Only one hand though. Hmmm.” She shook her head in disapproval.

Pretending innocence Andy shrugged and turned her captured hand to stroke Emily’s skin gently. “When I mess up, you need to correct me.”

They looked at each other for many long minutes communicating with their eyes things that they just didn’t say. It wasn’t their way after all and it really wasn’t the time—right before going on a mission. Unspoken in the request was that Emily return in one piece so she could keep Andy in line.

Breaking the moment Andy looked again at Emily’s shoes. “Tsk. Tsk. Task.” She sucked her teeth in, “Those will never do. Have you seen the captain’s shoes?”

At first Emily was ready to defend her shoes as the only ones she had that were anywhere close, but then she took in a gasp and narrowed her eyes in jealousy. “You’ve seen the captain’s shoes?” She hissed.

Andy looked down at her messy uniform and with her free hand she pointed to various stains. “I’ve seen every room on this ship, baby.” She winked. Before Emily could continue the jealousy that was beginning, Andy brought her hidden arm around to her front. Emily stepped back and gasped as she saw the most beautiful pair of black stilettos. At Emily’s unspoken question, Andy smiled and set them down. “While you re-stocked runcords in Aventay, I picked these up.”

Laughing heartily Emily grabbed her mid-section, “You had to learn somehow.”

Andy held up the shoes. “Do these look like wings?”

Without missing a beat Emily deadpanned, “Only when you flap them like that.”

Rolling her eyes Andy set one shoe down. “Come on. Let me help you.”

Emily rested a hand on Andy’s shoulder and watched as she slipped the offending shoe off her foot reverently before kissing the instep of her foot and slipping on the new taller beautiful shoe. Emily felt off balance for a moment until she lifted her other foot and watched Andy repeat her motions. As desire blossomed like a blush from her instep to her sex, Emily realized that the entire process mesmerized Andy. She wasn’t sure if it was the trust she was showing by baring her feet for her lover, the shoes, or perhaps both. Emily realized with a pang of regret that they had never been both naked and intimate. Swallowing against the worry, she hoped that they would have the time.

Leaning down Emily cupped Andy’s chin until she looked up at her slightly dazed. Emily bit her lip against her own arousal when she recognized the desire in those brown orbs. “You like that, don’t you?” Normally the question would have been laced with derision, setting off a new round of difficulty between them. In this moment, it was only asked with honest tenderness.

Still unfocused Andy nodded, then she leant down and kissed the top of each of Emily’s feet just above the line of the shoe. Rising again she sat back on her knees looking up at Emily.

“I’ll wear them for you.” Emily’s voice was thick with unspoken emotion and the rest of her words were loud between them though they remained unspoken. ‘When I get back.’

Emily walked to the door expecting Andy to follow her. She just wasn’t expecting her to follow on her hands and knees. “What are you doing?”

Wriggling her ass before rising up on her knees at Emily’s feet, Andy winked, “You know what they say, baby. You gotta crawl—” She was cut off by a fierce kiss that ended with Emily dragging Andy up by her hair and panting. They stared at each other for long moments until Emily’s com badge chirped and the voice of the captain intruded on the scene. 

********

 

x


	4. Not Your Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy tends to Emily after an away mission problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those topics that I am fascinated with, but do not practice. Given all these blood born pathogens floating around in the world, I would suggest finding out what is really safe and what is not when it comes to anything that could remotely be called ‘bloodplay.’

**Not Your Baby**

_The captain goes down with the ship._  
_The captain goes down with the ship._  
_The captain goes down with the ship._

The same sentence kept going through her mind like the flashing lights of the cockpit sensors. That sentence became the base fueling the song while the higher melody racing through her mind tap danced on her heart.

_The crew would die to protect the captain._  
_The crew would die to protect the captain._  
_The crew would die to protect the captain._

*** *** ***

A smuggling ship didn’t even have a medic, let alone a well stocked supply of bandages. Like everything else on board Runway injuries were treated as best they could be, by whoever was around and whoever was the nearest had to do the job. It was why Emily had gone on the away mission undercover with their captain in the first place. Andy was too new to the crew and simply hadn’t put in enough time. Also she supposed that they could get home one way or the other if something happened to Emily, but not so much if something happened to the engine—and engines meant engineers, which meant Andy. Walking up the short hallway to greet the away team, the brunette had been thinking about how good Emily looked in those shoes and how lovely her calf looked with another couple of inches. She looked forward to the condescending way that Emily would tell her about the mission while teasing her for being too green to go herself.

The reunion on the transporter pad shattered all of those fantasies. The away team, consisting of the captain, Emily, and a data droid had returned one member down, one member barely conscious, and the final member damaged but still deadly. Andy quelled her angry questions in her throat at just one look from the silver haired captain. She would not brook any questions now, and probably not ever. In her mind, Andy cursed the arrogance that took her officers for granted. Letting the tough woman have her way, Andy bypassed the defunct droid and captain completely focusing on Emily. Whatever was wrong with the droid would hold and still be wrong later. She’d be damned if Emily was just going to wander off to her cabin unassisted. Andy was no expert, but she didn’t think Emily would even make it to her room—and what then? Suffer in silence and potentially worse? The dead can’t heal themselves no matter how far we tried to outrun time.

*** *** ***

From the edges of consciousness, Emily felt her bare body being caressed under cool cloths. Angry at being violated so, she struggled to wakefulness. When the cleansing sensation slid up her body across her abdomen, around and around her erect nipple, Emily flexed her muscles grabbing hard at her captor. “Unhand me.” Holding the enemy still she reached blind finding a hip and a low-slung dagger. She pulled it from its sheath and pushed the violator away. Striking while the moment was right, Emily swiftly swung her legs off the bed and stood, finally taking in the scene around her.

Smirking at her with a lazy smile her captor blinked brown eyes at her. “Baby.”

Recognition flittering weakly in her brain, Emily sucked in a breath of air. “Andy.” She hoarsely whispered and then promptly collapsed.

*** *** ***

A thorough cleanse had been heartbreaking for Andy, but she stared down at Emily’s naked bruised body fascinated by the marks and the evidence of blood. She was torn between guilt—if she could have traded places with her lover, she would have—and desire. The teasing between them bordered on torture and as she trailed her finger down Emily’s body watching it react even from deep within unconsciousness, she couldn’t help but imagine Emily getting rough with her. The broken flesh on Emily’s cheek made her purse her lips and moan when she traced the line of the clear spray bandage. Andy longed to kiss those lips once again, even if it was more a bite in anger than a lock of tenderness. In her mind it would show that Emily was back.

Andy traced down across from Emily’s shoulder down to her hip following the outline of where the sword had torn through her dress and the thin protection screen beneath. When Andy’s touch slipped on the line between Emily’s breasts, the nipple hardened taking Andy’s breath away, she could tell how close to death Emily had been.

Earlier when she had cleaned Emily again, she had stirred into wakefulness giving Andy hope that they were through the wilderness. She had instinctively acted to save herself and attack. The thrill beat in Andy’s heart and between her legs as she contemplated Emily actually advancing on her with that knife. If only Emily had pressed her body against hers as her back hit the wall and the blade was at her throat. She imagined their shared heavy breathing until blue eyes finally focused on brown, defusing the tension into heated rapprochement.

Walking to the end of the bed, Andy slowly stripped off her clothes and crawled onto the bed beside Emily. Her breath caught and the tears held back until she exhaled as her heat caressed against the chill of Emily’s pale skin. Reverently Andy began at Emily’s forehead bestowing kisses and hot tears that blended with the blood to each and every single wound. She was at a loss as to how else to restore her lover. There was nothing internal lingering. The captain had come at length to at least give Andy the medical scanner in order to check her over. Andy had held back the growl in favor of tending to her beloved.

Kissing down the diagonal line her fingers had traced earlier as far as she could, Andy lay her head against Emily’s chest listening to her heart. “I would spill my blood, if you’d just come back to me.” Andy whispered against the still tormented skin, tracing her thumb along a gash above Emily's hip.

Swallowing against her dry throat Emily couldn’t under stand why she couldn’t speak, but could cry. The weakness was nearly unbearable. It was only waking into the arms of her own human shield that made it worth opening her eyes. She gently stroked her fingers through Andy’s hair and when she didn’t respond Emily flexed her hand hard pulling the hair at the scalp.

“Ow!” Andy reached up grabbing the hand in her hair and rising as much as she could to get away from the pain. When she turned and saw Emily smiling weakly at her, tears in her eyes, Andy stopped struggling. “Baby?” Andy whispered as fresh tears gathered and fell freely.

Rolling her eyes at the stupid comment, Emily pulled her face to hers until their lips were mashed together and a passionate kiss could begin. When enough saliva was swapped and she needed air, Emily pushed her lover away. “I’m not your baby.” Emily said as she pulled Andy’s head back by her scalp.

They stared long into each other’s eyes until Andy broke into a wide arrogant smile. “Oh, yes you are.” Andy said as she flipped her leg over Emily’s hips and rose up easily pinning Emily’s arms above her head and out of her hair.

Under her Emily fought her body’s instinctive response as Andy’s nipples brushed against hers. Realizing their mutual states of nakedness, Emily rolled her eyes. “At least you didn’t leave a weapon where a hostile could attack you this time.” She shook her head in mock shame as Andy groaned.

Lowering her face close to Emily’s without kissing her, Andy warned, “Don’t make me get the runcords.” She arched a brow until Emily laughed in her face and then silenced her with a kiss. Separating again, Emily’s stomach growled and the moment shifted back to patient/care taker for the time being. However it was clear to both of them that Emily was nearly back to fighting strength. It was also clear that things had changed between them without either really knowing or wanting.

 

 

x


	5. It's My Cockpit, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily deals with yet another distraction in her cockpit.

**This Is My Cockpit, Baby ******

********

********

The Krist Yahn Asteroid belt: many drunken claims had been made by pilots over the years about navigating the infamous stretch of space, verification was so hard to come by that disputes over their veracity often ended in death. Only one had ever made the trek, and if anyone could verify it, they were better off keeping their own counsel. The one to which the honor truly went would never claim it. Her acclaim did not go beyond the hull of a small smuggling ship on the far side of the quadrant.

There were days however that the Krist Yahn Belt was a sweet daydream. Days when they were in a lesser asteroid belt, but pursued by the law on one side and mercenaries on the other. Asteroids simply floated in space following their own physics. Lawmen and mercenaries bobbed and weaved firing a multitude of weapons. Sometimes when you couldn’t go around it, and you couldn’t go over it or under it—well, sometimes you still had to go through it even when you knew the other side wasn’t going to be any better. Grass didn’t grow in space and it was never greener on the other side. That was the life of a smuggler. They chose it for the money, the excitement, the danger, or simply to get away from things behind them by always moving forward. It was a strange intersection of individuals that would go into space and additionally risk their lives by going against the law.

Emily hadn’t burned her bridges, but neither was she welcome back in Londrinium. She told herself that it was the thrill of adventure and she told others that it was a love of money. Only one saw through her far enough to understand that she was in it for the challenge. The truth was that Emily lived to test her skill against all odds. The adventure and money as well as the scars were just bonuses that she used to pick up chicks or distract from days when the proverbial sun went down.

Andy saw through her. She saw through her as easy as looking in the mirror. In this one thing, they could have been twins. Top of the Class, but bored out of her mind, Andy had been propositioned a year and a half after graduation to moonlight on a job. The challenge of doing a difficult job within a certain time frame or risking incarceration—now that was living. Andy had to push her mind further with every challenge so much so that the boredom of her regular job increased exponentially. The addition of missing pieces or pursuit just sweetened the deal.

The captain knew of course—her ship, her crew, her secrets to keep. Like so many things aboard the truth was left to the shadows where it belonged.

There was no time to think of that now; however, they were still in danger even if it wasn’t the heights that they all longed for. Emily’s vice-grip on the yoke and sweat down her temple were the only tell tale signs as she maneuvered them among the various obstacles of the day. The captain would not approve of her motives, but she needn’t know about them. A simple blue line painted on the floor would go unnoticed by most of the small crew and unquestioned by the rest. Emily smiled as she heard the swoosh of the cockpit door. This was going to spice up her day like nothing else and hopefully her night too.

“Looks like a fun one, baby.” Andy whistled as she stepped inside and let the door swoosh behind her.

Emily thought, ‘Too easy.’ Then she said, “Don’t cross the blue line.” Her tone dripped down an octave sending a flutter through her companion’s bloodstream as her heart did a flip. “And don’t leave.” There was no escaping the command in her voice, nor the sex. 

Part of Andy wondered if Emily had been taking elocution lessons from the captain. The thought of the two of them with their sexy voices bossing her around was enough to freeze her on the spot. Emily didn’t notice as she swerved to avoid a spacebeacon. Andy steadied herself against the wall with one hand and then took her bearings. ‘That’s new.’ Andy thought with an eyebrow raise and a look back at the door. ‘That’s different.’ Her mind added as she contemplated the other times she had slipped into the cockpit.

Andy’s hand itched as she longed to reach forward and run her hand along the base of Emily’s neck threatening to pull her hair out of that oh-so-tight bun. “Baby?” Andy croaked out holding back even as her desire for the insufferable red head increased. The co-pilot’s chair was only a few steps away. ‘Why didn’t she tell me to strap in?’ Andy re-settled her feet as the hull shook and Emily cursed. Looking from the chair to her girl, Andy pondered the possibilities. ‘Runcords aren’t bad.’ Andy thought with a shiver. 

Righting the horizon once again, Emily looked over her shoulder, one strand of hair slipping loose and covering her left eye. Andy’s breath caught anew as she assumed her most haughty sneer, “Blue line, Andy.”

Flexing her fingers into fists and then letting them loose again, Andy smirked as she thought back to some of their very first encounters. Defiant as ever, Andy’s first instinct was to stalk forward and insist on her presence being acknowledged. This was Emily’s first mission back on active duty. Getting ready, her blue eyes lit up with an unbridled joy. Her recovery wasn’t long, but it was tortuous. Emily was a woman in motion, resting and recuperating were not in her nature. Even with Andy’s medical attentions and otherwise, the days had been too long. The vulnerability weighed on her as much as following Andy’s orders. Realizing that Emily was back in more ways than one, Andy acquiesced. ‘Besides,’ she thought, ‘who knows what other orders she’ll give.’ Thinking back to Emily telling her in no uncertain terms what she wanted the previous morning gave Andy all the motivation she needed to play the good girl.

Andy leaned back against the wall knowing that Emily would know even though her back was turned. “Baby.” She cooed at Emily as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You know I’ll do whatever you tell me, baby.”

Wriggling in her seat as she began to get hot, Emily smiled as she turned the ship hard to starboard. ‘Good girl.’ Emily thought as she bit her lip to keep from laughing as Andy had to reclaim her posture.

Not moving, didn’t mean not speaking and Andy found she didn’t have a shortage of words. Just like when she got into a tricky engineering spot, Andy made do with the resources she had available to her. Not allowed to use her hands, she would put her mouth to good use. As soon as they landed Emily unstrapped herself from the pilot’s chair and stalked toward her lover. Pressing her against the cockpit door, Emily engaged the locking mechanism so that they would not be interrupted. Kissing back, Andy was careful not to initiate any contact herself. If Emily wanted more then she would have to give the command. After several moments of fevered kissing Emily pulled back, her eyes flashing with mischief. “On your knees.” She hissed as she pushed Andy’s head down.

‘Oh, it’s good to be back.’ She thought as Andy obeyed.

“Stay on your knees.” Emily looked down cupping Andy’s cheek and trailing her thumb over those luscious ruby red lips. “And. Make. Me. Come.”

Her orders issued, Andy grabbed Emily by the legs and swiveled her around to lean back against the wall. “Yes, ma’am.” Andy growled as she reached up pulling the long zipper all the way down the front of Emily’s flight suit. Luckily Andy’s arms were just long enough and Emily cooperative enough that she was able to slide the suit over her shoulders and down her body. The whole mission used in verbal foreplay, Andy leaned forward her hands on Emily’s hips pressing hard as she licked the heat of Emily’s sex. Her suspicions confirmed, Andy let one hand slide down Emily’s thigh hugging it while the other hand reached up to play against a pert nipple. Hearing Emily’s head thud back against the door Andy smiled as she brought the initial hand around the front of Emily’s thigh and then up until she had Emily choking back moans of desire.

Both of Emily’s hands were tangled in Andy’s hair as the fully clothed engineer did as she was told.

Coming with a shout that couldn’t be masked, Emily slithered down the door until she was pulled forward and onto Andy’s body as she lay back. “Now you’re back, baby.” Andy said before claiming that pouty mouth with a rough kiss.

Pulling back Emily bit Andy’s lip hard enough to cause a yelp. “I’m not your baby.” Emily mock chided her lover.

“That’s it.” Andy purred as she rolled them over.

Struggling under the brunette’s long body, Emily pulled at the zipper of Andy’s suit. “It’s my cockpit, baby.” When Andy stilled above her in shock from the ‘endearment’, Emily added, “What I say goes.”

**The End ******

********

********

 

x


End file.
